1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface techniques and, particularly, to portable terminals having user interface functions and to display methods available in the portable terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In personal computers, smartphones, etc., user interfaces are widely employed that display icons corresponding to data, applications, etc., on the screen of a display device and, upon reception of an operation input such as double-clicking of an icon, display data that corresponds to the icon or start an application.
In recent years, portable game devices or portable phone terminals have been widely used, and occasions of touching such user interfaces in daily life have increased dramatically. As well as user-friendliness, attempts to devise a display that is visually entertaining and does not get boring have become highly demanded.